theswiftersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minecraft Files
'The Minecraft Files ' is a series created by ChimneySwift11. It haas run for 6 seasons, and will probably run for many more. In The Minecraft Files, Chimney builds things that fans request for him to build in a Minecraft world. It is the longest running series on Chimney's channel. Seasons In Seasons 1 and 2, Chimney used the same Minecraft world. However, when Season 3 came, he created a new world due to the release of Beta 1.8. Season 3 also introduced TQF (or Triple Question Friday), where he answers 3 questions from comments on the last TQF. In Season 4, Chim used a mod called TropiCraft. Season 5 was Medieval-themed. Unlike past seasons, Chimney played in creative. However, TQF was replaced with RPF (which stands for Role Play Friday). On RPF episodes, Chimney played in survival mode. He would complete a quest from one of the NPCs that he created. Season 6 was kicked off with a special event of The Minecraft Files called: "The Minecraft Files Week", which started on Monday, August 12th and ended on Friday, August 16th. During The Minecraft Files Week, a new episode of the Minecraft Files was released every day, from Monday to Friday. In Season 6, TQF came back, and Chimney went back to survival again. Season 6 is Wild West Themed. The most important aspect of Season 6 were horses and farming. However, later in the season, Chimney began to focus on more technical things in Minecraft, such as exploration, potion brewing, battling the Ender Dragon, and defeating the Wither. Pets In The Minecraft Files, Chimney's main pet is Melvin , a siamese Minecraft cat. He was obtained in Episode 189, in Season 3. He accompanies Chim on all of his adventures. However, in Season 4, Melvin was replaced with Tropicat , a black cat from a spawn egg. He was badly requested by the Swifters, since Melvin couldn't enter to the Tropical Realm. In Season 6, Chimney tamed a horse named Stars in the 1st episode of the season. Chimney also has a Donkey named Don Juan , obtained on the 7th episode. On the 10th episode, Chimney was bored, so then he tamed a horse named Socks. On Episode 34 of the season, Chim tamed an ocelot cat to be Melvin's girlfriend. He named her Destiny . On Episode 75, Melvin and Destiny got married. Theme Song Lyrics Come one, come all to the Minecraft Files! ChimneySwift's skills will drive you wild! From a treehouse to a city bank, It's The Minecraft Files all day! Latest Episode The newest episode: List Of Episodes Season 1: #1 Pueblo Home #2 ChimneyVille Tour Part 1 #3 ChimneyVille Tour Part 2 #4 (Missing ?) #5 Pueblo Expansion #6 Add a Chimney! #7 Vertical Pueblo Expansion #8 Fishing Dock #9 Coal! #10 Finishing Skeleton Cavern #11 BIG Pueblo and Death...again #12 Shower Time and Garden! #13 Subscriber Contest #14 MCWB Sports Complex Part 1 #15 MCWB Sports Complex Part 2 #16 Simple Wheat Farm #17 Stone Pueblo and Fireplace #18 Small Library with Pictures #19 Freelance Exploration Part 1 #20 Freelance Exploration Part 2 #21 Defense System #22 Barracks #23 Redstone Repeater Block! #24 Loft Style Bedroom #25 Simple Minecart Boosters #26 Constest Winner and New Contest #27 Couches and Chairs! #28 Lookout Tower #29 Treehouse #30 Dungeon! #31 Secret Door #32 Wool and Dye! #33 Buildin' a Deck #34 Underwater Pueblo #35 Redstone Doorbell #36 Trashcans #37 Mancave Construction Part 1 #38 Mancave Construction Part 2 #39 Effective Mining Station #40 Waterfalls and Floating Island Build #41 Mancave Construction Part 3 #42 Basement and Storage Room #43 Minecart Tracks, Waterfall Homes and Creepers #44 Community Center and Contest Winner Wall #45 Mancave Coinstruction Part 4 #46 Shop Building and Sandbar Bridge #47 Bar and Beach House 1/2 #47 Bar and Beach House 2/2 #48 Theatre #49 Mancave Construction Part 5 1/2 #49 Mancave Construction Part 5 2/2 #50 Original World Tour 1/2 #51 Original World Tour 2/2 #52 Community Pool and Wolf Kennel #53 1.4 Update Preparation 1/2 #53 1.4 Update Preparation 2/2 #54 Warp-Around Porch #55 Sidewalks #56 Town Fountain #57 Crafting a Survival Kit #58(100th episode special w/ Elmo) Elmo Builds a Pueblo #59 Blinking Cart Indicator Light #60 Redstone Basics #61 Double Doors and Locking Door #62 Rollercoaster #63 Automatic Cart Station Fail 1/2 #63 Automatic Cart Station Fail 2/2 #64 Fixing the Automatic Cart System #65 Mod Preview 1/2 #65 Mod Preview 2/2 #66 Royal Wedding Tribute w/Dan021 1/2 #66 Royal Wedding Tribute w/Dan021 2/2 #67 Mancave Construction Part 6 1/2 #67 Mancave Construction Part 6 2/2 #68 Lighthouse #69 Music/Dance Room #70 Desk and Study #71 Mancave Construction Part 7 - Bathroom #72 Bedroom Upgrade 1/2 #72 Bedroom Upgrade 2/2 #73 Coal 2 1/2 #73 Coal 2 2/2 #74 Panic Room #75 The Nether #76 Armory #77 Nether Portal Decoration #78 Pig Riding Fail #79 Town Bank 1/2 #79 Town Bank 2/2 #80 Underwater Observatory 1/2 #80 Underwater Observatory 2/2 #81 Town Minecart Rail #82 Archery Range #83 Tree Farm #84 Wolf Kennels 1/2 #84 Wolf Kennels 2/2 #85 Mancave Construction Part 8 - Lookout Tower #86 Reed Farm UPGRADE! 1/2 #86 Reed Farm UPGRADE! 2/2 #87 Trolls and Complainers #88 Hot Tub #89 Canopy Over Hut Tub #90 Piston Tutorial 1/2 #90 Piston Tutorial 2/2 #91 Secret Bookcase Tunnel #92 Fishing Hut 1/2 #92 Fishing Hut 2/2 #93 Mushroom Farm #94 Jail Time! #95 Stone's Closet Design #96 Cobblestone Generator #97 Automatic Wheat Farm #98 Automatic Cactus Farm #99 Game Room & Pool Table #100 SEASON 1 FINALE w/ Luclin, Wolv21 and Dan021 Season 2: #101 Moving Day & Pueblo V2 #102 Basement Time! #103 Dispenser Storage #104 A Second Floor #105 Underwater Tunnel Part 1 #106 Underwater Tunnel Part 2 #107 Finished Underwater Tunnel - Part 3 #108 Exterior Home Decoration #109 Tower Defense #110 Tunnel System - Part 1 #111 General Store #112 Treehouse 2 #113 Water Well #114 Tunnel System - Part 2 Finished #115 SEASON 2 FINALE - Pig Riding #BONUS Mancave Construction Part 1 #BONUS Mancave Construction Part 2 #BONUS Mancave Construction Part 3 Season 3: #116 Pueblo Revisited #117 Mushroom Lights! #118 Melon Farm #119 SPECIAL CAKE EDITION! #120 Mini-Castle #121 Outdoor Grill #122 Outhouse - SPECIAL POOP EPISODE #123 Bakery #124 Gazebo #125 Potions Lab #126 Animal Breeding Farm Preparation #127 Fireplace Expedition #128 Chimney #129 Village Lights #130 Gravel Walkways #131 House Expansion Part 1 #132 House Expansion Part 2 #133 Confused Kitchen #134 Hot Tub 2 #135 Branch Mining for Diamonds #136 Post Halloween Special #137 Wooden Bridge #138 Boat Dock #139 Cliff Top Wheat Farm #140 Ice Rocket #141 Village Housing #142 Goodbye Beta #143 Hello Minecraft #144 Greenhouse #145 Snow Golem NPCs #146 Black Coal Railway - Part 1 #147 Bedroom Upgrade #148 Town Fountain #149 Beach Volleyball Court #150 Christmas Tree & Presents #151 Secret Room #152 Weapon Vault #153 Enchanting Time #154 XP Grinder #155 Lil' Bathroom w/ Potty #156 Christmas Eve #157 Watch Tower #158 Splash Potions of Weakness! #159 LAST ONE OF 2011 #160 Underwater Room - Ideas Needed #161 Shrine of the Tooth #162 Tree Canopy & Animal Breeding Facility! #163 Tavern Build - Part 1 #164 Tavern Build - Part 2 #165 Good Dog's Tavern & Inn #166 Begin, Sky District! #167 Shops In The Sky District! #168 Sal, Leonna, Baxter and Arthur #169 Jail Time! #170 A Most Elegant Fountain #171 Treehouse Version 3.0 #172 Oliver's Books #173 OMG That Tooth Can Dance! #174 SPECIAL BREAKFAST EDITION - Skyforge #175 Finishing The Black Coal Railway #176 Greenhouse In The Sky District #177 Underground District #178 Extend That Suckah! #179 Pulsing Redstone Doorway Lights #180 Red Rock Casino! #181 Sal's Second Floor #182 Bomb Shelter #183 The Epic Block Push! #184 Poopy Treasure #185 Slot Machine Payout! #186 Fit for a KING! #187 Swifter Swim Time! #188 Slurpee Cafe #189 SPECIAL JUNGLE EDITION! #190 Give Dat Kitteh A Home! #191 Jungle Tree Farm & More! #192 Treehouse District! #193 Iron Golem Defense! #194 Expanding The Treehouse District #195 SANDY BALLS HOTEL! #196 Village Repairs and Convos w/ Melvin #197 Poker Table #198 EPIC MOVIE THEATRE #199 Redstone Lamps #200 200th EPISODE SPECIAL!!! #201 WAR OUTPOST SHOOTING RANGE #202 Jungle Bakery Cakes #203 Old Survival House #204 THE ANCIENT DISTRICT #205 SPECIAL Cliff House w/ Frodo #206 Graveyard #207 MINI VOLCANO #208 Welcome Center & Banner #209 Time For Adventure! #210 ROLLER COASTER OFFICE BUILDING! #211 Battle Me! - Spleef Arena #212 Red Rock Casino GRAND OPENING! #213 HOUSING DISTRICT IN THE TREEHOUSE DISTRICT? #214 New Storage Room #215 Camp Site #216 FINAL TQF OF SEASON 3 #217 SEASON 3 FINALE Season 4: #218 SEASON 4 PREMIERE #219 Dual Bridges #220 VOLCANO DISTRICT FAIL #221 Mega Farm! #222 Erectin' A Tower #223 UNDERWATER BASE (Part 1) #224 Tropicraft Portal House #225 SEASHELLS! #226 I FOUND NEMO!!! #227 Sweet Bedroom Upgrade! #228 The Great Ashen Mystery! #229 DOWN WITH THE ASHEN!!! #230 Beach Side Tiki Bar #231 Taming a Monkey! #232 MASSIVE TREE FORT! #233 Semi-Automatic Pineapple Farm #234 Zen Room #235 SPECIAL JAZZ EDITION! #236 Pier / Boat Dock #237 Unnamed Restaurant - NEED NAMES! #238 POOL PARTY! #239 Shrine to Melvin #240 New City Bank #241 GUARD TOWER! #242 Armory - Names Needed! #243 Tropicat's House #244 Underwater Base Enchanments! #245 THE SADDEST EPISODE #246 Fruit Stands! #247 TRIPLE BUILD! #248 IMPORTANT EPISODE, Please Watch :D #249 Shady Plant Guy! #250 MORE SAD THAN THE SADDEST EPISODE #251 DETECTIVE SPECIAL! #252 Greenhouse #253 THE ENCHANTED EPISODE #254 Shrine To Tropicat #255 Tropical Gazebo #256 SEASON 4 FINALE Season 5: #257 SEASON 5 PREMIERE! #258 Boats in the Harbor! #259 Introducing Role Play Fridays! #260 Harbor Storage Building! #261 Medieval Smuggler's Hideout #262 Working With The Smugglers #263 Simple Medieval House Build! #264 Medieval Barracks! #265 An Emerlad For Tulles! #266 Blacksmith Forge! #267 HELP!!! #268 Diamonds for Blacksmith Fray #269 Giant Medieval Style Farm #270 Fireworks Storage! #271 MELVIN vs. THE APOCALYPSE #272 NEW YEARS SPECIAL! #273 Bilbo's Hobbit House! #274 DIS BILBO! #275 My New Home! #276 Village Bakery! #277 The Baker's Quest! #278 Mining Hut! #279 Pig Stables! #280 Abandones Mine Adventure! #281 The Wizard of the Enchanted Forest! #282 These Walls Will Protect Us! #283 THE SEXXXXXY EPISODE!!! #284 Meideval Guard Tower #285 Merchant Stalls #286 THE ZAMBONI APOCALYPSE! #287 2 YEAR CHANNEL ANNYVERSARY! #288 Iron Golem Soldiers! #289 SMUGGLER TRADING #290 Jousting Arena! #291 Basement Storage FTW! #292 FEEDING THE WIZ! #293 Town Fountain! #294 DRAGON'S CAVE! #295 THAT 1.5 EPISODE #296 Medieval Town Hall Build #297 Medieval Town Hall INTERIOR! #298 DRAGON'S TEETH #299 Town Jail #300 SEASON 5 FINALE! Season 6: #301 SURVIVAL RETURNS!!! #302 OUR NEW LAND! #303 LEAD TO VICTORY! #304 MEET, STARS! #305 THE GREAT ADVENTURE *Part 1* #306 THE GREAT ADVENTURE *Part 2* #307 THE GREAT ADVENTURE *Part 3* #308 Horse Barn #309 Massive Wheat Farm! #310 THE NEWSY EPISODE + SILO! #311 Town Roads! #312 Swifter Animal Farms! #313 HOUSE EXPANSION! #314 Continued House Expansion! #315 Enchanting Room! #316 STORAGE! STORAGE! STORAGE! #317 Kitchen Time! #318 Living Room & Interior Updates! #319 SPECIAL FOOD FRENZY! #320 Melon Farm! #321 Water Well #322 THE WINDMILL #323 Science Lab Beginnings #324 Swifter Talk & Bedroom Upgrades! #325 THE EPIC EPISODE PART 1 #326 THE EPIC EPISODE PART 2 #327 Vegetable Farm! #328 SECRET BASEMENT TIME! #329 TRADERS TRAVELS! #330 Trash Disposal Tutorial #331 Semi-Automatic Sugar Cane Farm! #332 ENCHANTED NETHER PORTAL! #333 COLOR WARP! #334 MELVIN'S SEXY GIRLFRIEND #335 FLOWER FRENZY!!! #336 DOUBLE POISON! #337 THE GREENHOUSE! #338 HALLOWEEN DECORATING & EPIC ADVENTURE! #339 THE PUMPKIN PATCH! #340 SPECIAL HALLOWEEN EDITION! #341 BEACON TESTING! #342 MELVIN & DESTINY'S "LOVE HUT" #343 THE CURE! #344 DUNGEON SURPRISE! Part 1 #345 TREEHOUSE! Part 2 #346 AMAZING HELMET & WORLD UPDATES! #347 BEACON EXPANSION! #348 MAPPING OUR WORLD! #349 THE PIG FACE! #350 ZOMBIE MOB GRINDER! #351 STRONGHOLD! #352 THE TUNNEL! #353 SPIRAL COLORS! #354 CHICKEN CLEAN-UP! #355 ROOFED WALKWAY! #356 COOP TESTING! #357 STRONGHOLD BASE BEGINNINGS! #358 THE BIG FAILURE! #359 STARS & SOCKS! #360 SKULL HUNT! #361 ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER! #362 ENCHANTMENT EXTRAVAGANZA!!! #363 ENDERDRAGON BATTLE!!! #364 FINALLY, SAVANNAH #365 WITHER PREPARATIONS! #366 WITHER BOSS BATTLE!!! #367 NETHER BASE BEGINNINGS! #368 BASE COMPLETION! #369 THE SUPER HORSE!!! #370 BREEDING FUN! #371 WHACKY WEDNESDAY!!! #372 FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE! #373 FORTRESS EXPANDED! #374 UPDATE ON THE FORTRESS! #375 THE BEST CAT WEDDING EVER! #376 BREWING REBORN! #377 SWIMMING POOL! #378 OLYMPIC RINGS! #379 AUTOMATIC BREWING STATION! #380 - UPDATE! #381 - RABBIT CAGES Category:Shows